


You Care

by yourbookfanatic



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, I love my babies so much, Throne of Glass, post eos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbookfanatic/pseuds/yourbookfanatic
Summary: Post EOS**manorian fic where Manon is travelling with her thirteen and Dorian is along for the ride. Along the journey, many conflicts become their way as they search for the Crochan Witches





	You Care

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! omg this is my first ever fic and im super super excited about it<3 When i first read TOG I loved Dorian for some reason. Just something about his character was really appealing and thats what drew me in. I realted to him i think?? and when i started reading QOS, and EOS and espeically the last book!! i was done for lmaooo. I really love manon and I hope this fic gives you a little taste of what I love about these characters so much
> 
> Enjoy!!:)

** _Chapter 1: What Lies Ahead_ **

 

Manon Blackbeak-  High Queen of the Crochans and Ironteeth, was not  _afraid_. She wouldnt let herself come to that point, to that feeling in her gut, that made her stomach grumble and fumble in ways she didnt know her stomach could do, but, at the thought of being..

_afraid_

The winged leader shook her head. afraid? please. She was Manon Blackbeak for gods sake- a Queen. The words struck her through her core

_you are not afraid manon_

_you are not afraid manon_

_you are-_

_"_ Manon, what are you", a gentle voice fills her ears

Her gold shimmery eyes meet Asterins, as though as in a daze.  Asterin had one hand on her aromored shoulder as she peered at Manon, concern in her gaze

"Are you okay Manon?" Asterin asks gently, not demanidng an answer, just curious.

Manon answered, but a growl from her lips came out instead

"Yes Asterin, just fine" she spat. With that Asterin lifted her brows and nodded her head

just once. turned on her heel and made her way up the winding path back into the camp

Manon just stared- not quite sure what exactly just happened to her

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A few hours later, exhaustion rippled through the wing leader, and announced "Well, im off to bed, Ill see you all in the morning", her thirteen grinned back at her.

Manon stared back. The thirteen looking at eachother as if they were hiding something

they better start telling Manon thought 

"What" she hissed at them, impatiant, gods she just wanted to crawl into her sheets and not come out for a while.

"Where is the King of Adarlan?" 

"Who knows, probably sniffing around somewhere, thats what he does best isnt it?" Manon huffs back, growing weaker by the minute. 

"Good night wing leader" calls Asterin, a faint smirk upon her thin lips. 

"We leave tomorrow at dawn, if all of you are not awake by then, well, lets just say it wont be an easy day will it" Manon draws out, a tug of her lips as she laughs a little

she just wanted to sleep

So, Manon turns away and walks over to her tent. Gods, she hasnt ben this excited to sleep in ages

But as soon as she opens the zipper, her nose is welcomed by the scent of the sea, the ocean.

who could-

oh 

_oh_

Atop her roll of bedsheets sprawled out on her tent, lay the King of Adarlan, a smirk tugging at the corners of his full mouth, hand tucked in to his chin, his blue sapphire eyes stared right at her, as if he was trying to tell her something without saying anything at all

So, Manon held her chin high as she narrowed her eyes at the King, as she slowly growled

"What do you want  _princeling?"_

At those words, his sapphire eyes gleamed as his mouth turned  into a deep smile

"to talk, _Witchling_ " 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please give this a like and tell me in the comments what you think i should improve on:)
> 
> Until next time witchlings;)


End file.
